List of Marvel Comics characters: G
Gaea Gaia Gaia, also known as the Guardian of the Universal Amalgamator, is a fictional superhero, depicted as possibly being a mutant or extraterrestrial. Created by Larry Hama, she first appeared in Generation X #37. Not much is known about Gaia's origin besides her having spent thousands of years chained to the Universal Amalgamator at the end of Time, a device that would be used to merge all sentient consciousnesses into one being.Generation X #37 Gaia was apparently the safeguard that was supposed to prevent the Amalgamator from being activated by malicious people. She even claimed that her entire galaxy was wiped out at one point for her refusing to activate the Amalgamator.Generation X #38 However, when M-Plate, the synthesis of Emplate and M, tried to have Synch use his power to tap into Gaia's and activate the Amalgamator, Everett refused. The Citadel of the Universal Amalgamator began to crumble around them and Generation X wanted to leave, but Synch went back, along with Penance, to save Gaia. Banshee thought him lost but Gaia knew of a secret portal that was hidden underneath the altar that she had been chained to and—coincidentally—led back near the Academy. With the Amalagamator destroyed, Gaia was freed from her responsibility and ran off to live a life that was now her own.Generation X #39 When she was seen next, she had gotten into an accident with a sports car and had pink hair.Generation X #42 The policeman who came to the wreck knew of the Academy, and suggested that she be put into their hands. She lost some of her abilities to the Shadow King's telepathic shockwave, and stayed with Gen X, hoping to sort out that difficulty with their help.Generation X #43 Gaia formally enrolled in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,Generation X #45 but left after a short time, saying that she wanted to experience Earth, not just learn about it.Generation X #51 It is unknown if Gaia was one of the 90–95% of mutants who lost their mutant powers on M-Day."Endangered Species: Chapter 11", X-Factor vol 2. #23 Gaia has been shown to have a degree of superhuman strength, limited invulnerability, telepathy, psychokinesis,Generation X #46 and the ability to draw on an extra-dimensional source of matter and energy in order to create or reshape anything according to her will. She is capable of warping reality to a limited degree, although she is largely inexperienced with this power and its use requires great concentration.Generation X #50 Gaia also appears to be either extremely long lived or completely immortal as she stated that she visited Earth 600 years ago and still has the appearance of a teenage girl. Michelle Gonzales Michelle Gonzales is a supporting character of Spider-Man in Marvel Comics' main shared universe. She is a criminal defense lawyer and the hot-tempered sister of Peter's roommate Vin Gonzales. She temporarily is Peter's roommate while Vin serves time for his involvement in the Spider-Tracer Killings frame-up. When Michelle attempts to kick Peter out (who is actually the Chameleon in disguise) she is instead seduced by him and become infatuated with him . She is almost constantly angry, but is also a helpful and kind person, by trying hard to help her clients get their lives back on track. After pestering and bothering Peter tirelessly, she returned to her previous home in Chicago shortly after Vin's release. Galacta Galactus Galaxy Master Gambit Gamesmaster Gammenon the Gatherer Gamora Ganymede Ganymede is a fictional extraterrestrial superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was Silver Surfer Vol. 3 #80 (May, 1993). Ganymede is the last surviving member of a race of warrior women known as the Spinsterhood, a group which was formed with the sole purpose of destroying the cosmic being known as Tyrant. After a centuries long cyrogenic sleep, she awakened to find Tyrant's servants kidnapping powerful cosmic entities in order to drain their powers for their master's own ends. Mistaking Silver Surfer for a minion of Tyrant, Ganymede attacked him and the two fought until Tyrant's minions ambushed and kidnapped them both. Ganymede, along with Tyrant's other hostages, Silver Surfer, Terrax, Morg, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator and Jack of Hearts escaped their imprisonment and attacked Tyrant together, only to fail miserably. Galactus arrived and ended the battle. After that, those involved went their separate ways except for Ganymede, who decided to stay with Jack of Hearts to help nurse him back to health after his selfless sacrifice that freed his fellow captives. Ganymede and Jack of Hearts had a few adventures together, wherein they struck up a romantic relationship. Gardener Gargantua Gargoyle Yuri Topolov Isaac Christians Garokk Jeffrey Garrett John Garrett Gatecrasher Gateway Kulan Gath Gauntlet Inhuman Gauntlet is a member of the Dark Riders, employed by Apocalypse, and is one of the Inhumans. He is fitted with a cybernetic gauntlet, high-powered weapons, and wears a mechanical device over one eye used for tracking and scoping out prey. Gauntlet first appeared in X-Factor #65 and was created by Jim Lee, Chris Claremont and Whilce Portacio. Gauntlet made an appearance in the X-Men Evolution episode "Target X" voiced by Mark Gibbon. Joseph Green Gavel Gazelle Geiger Geist Geist (Nikolaus Geist) was a supervillain in Marvel Comics. He was created by Archie Goodwin, and first appeared in Wolverine #17 (November 1989). Geist had been an adviser for Adolf Hitler during World War II, and gave Hitler ideas on how to run the concentration camps. To escape war crime punishment, he used German rocket scientists to help the OSS. He later participated in questionable CIA operations. During Wolverine #17 and later issues, however, he was an adviser to President Caridad, of the fictional South American country Tierra Verde. Caridad wanted Geist to create a superhero and champion for Tierra Verde, much like Captain America. He was experimenting on humans with a special crop of cocaine, which drove the victims mad. His main guinea pig was Roughouse. Wolverine learned of this, and even though Roughouse had been his enemy, he helped him escape. Wolverine cut off Geist's metal shell, leaving him to die.Wolverine #23 However, Tierra Verde allowed CIA agents to bring Geist out of the country allowing subsequent repairs. Soon after that, Magneto caught up with him and brought him into an abandoned house, exacting his revenge for the death of Magnus' wife and supposedly killing him off-panel. Geist was a cyborg, but had no superpowers. He was encased in a metal shell simply to survive, because he was so old. Geldoff Gemini Joshua Link Android Ecliptic Gemini Thanos' Gemini Genesis Gentle Ghan Ghaur Annie Ghazikhanian Annie Ghazikhanian is a fictional nurse who worked with the X-Men. She first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #411, and was created by Chuck Austen and Ron Garney. When the X-Man Havok is found in a comatose state, she is assigned to his care. Despite Havok's only real reaction being an energetic appreciation of the sunlight, she develops romantic feelings towards him. When the X-Men discover he is still alive (as he was presumed dead), Cyclops, Alex's brother, comes to collect him. Annie and her son soon move in. While Annie is a normal human, her son, Carter Ghazikhanian, is a mutant. Annie has some anti-mutant prejudices, but she tries getting over them. She developed a personal friendship with the X-Man Northstar, and kept secret his romantic feelings for Iceman. She is seen many times administering to wounded X-Men. When Havok wakes from his coma he pursues a relationship with Annie, even after becoming engaged to Polaris. Havok later leaves Polaris at the wedding altar, further damaging the woman's already-shaky mental state. He and Annie have a romantic relationship (despite her occasional flirts with Iceman) until she leaves the mansion. She fears for her son's safety because of supervillain attacks upon the mansion. Carter Ghazikhanian Carter Ghazikhanian is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #411, created by Chuck Austen and Ron Garney. Carter is the son of Annie Ghazikhanian, the former nurse at the Xavier Institute. Since their move to the school, Carter struck up a friendship with the young aquatic mutant Sammy, alias the Squidboy. When Carter tries to help Alex Summers, the X-Man known as Havok, from his coma, something strange occurs which rendered Carter unconscious. His consciousness became ensnared by the essence of the evil counterpart of Havok from the Mutant X universe, but Carter and the real Alex were rescued by Professor X. After the rescue, the Professor indicates he wants to talk to Annie about Carter's father, whose identity has yet to be revealed. Annie later took him away from the Xavier Institute when she found it a too dangerous place for him. During their exit from the facilities, the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by the ex-Acolyte Exodus, attack the Institute. One of the Brotherhood's many victims is Sammy. Carter telepathically detects Sammy's brutal death. Also, while they leave, the Astral projection of an undetermined person is shown next to Carter's face. Annie seems unaware of this projection. Carter's dialogue and expression at this time hint that he is under the control of this individual. The projection was later revealed by Austen as the intended return of Cassandra Nova, but on his departure from the books, the storyline was dropped. Carter Ghazikhanian is a mutant who possesses both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. The full extent of Carter's powers, however, are still undetermined. Other versions of Carter Ghazikhanian In X-Men: The End Carter is depicted as a deeply traumatized child, possibly as a result of the deaths of both his mother and Havok. His powers have evolved to the point of being able to create solid psionic constructs, as he is seen playing in a castle he created. He is killed, along with most of the student body, when Skrulls invade the mansion. Ghost Ghost Girl Ghost Girl is an alias used by multiple superheroes in the Marvel Universe. Ghost Girl (Wendy Hunt) Ghost Girl (Wendy Hunt) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in The Invaders #14 (March 1977) and was created by Roy Thomas and Frank Robbins as an homage to DC Comics' Phantom Lady. She is a member of the Crusaders, and possesses a belt which enables her to generate a holographic double of herself. Ghost Girl ll (Lili Stephens) Ghost Girl (Lili Stephens) is a fictional mutant superhero in the Marvel Universe. She was created by Steve Seagle & Scott Clark, and first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 2 #2. Ghost Girl is a former member of the superhero team Alpha Flight. Department H call her a "Legacy" case, but it is never explained what that means. She possesses the ability to "phase" or pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. While intangible, she is invulnerable to physical attacks. She can also use her intangible body to create gateways through solid objects for others to use, which she finds ticklish. Ghost Maker Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze Danny Ketch Alejandra Jones Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider 2099 Ghoul Giant-Man Hank Pym Bill Foster Raz Malhotra Gibbon Gibborim Gideon Giganto Gigantus Gilded Lily Gilded Lily (Lillian von Loont) was featured in the series Alpha Flight. She was an alchemist of great talent and a student of Diablo. Lily was initially seen to be a woman in a golden mask, golden gloves, and a fur coat that covered her slender body to her feet. She had lived for an inordinate length of time, her makeup (on her mask) and hair were very much in the style of the 1920s, particularly that of Louise Brooks. Gladiator Melvin Potter Kallark Gladiatrix Corvus Glaive Glob Joseph "Joe" Timms Sumner Samuel Beckwith Glob Herman Glorian Glowworm GoGo Tomago Goblyn Goblyn (Goblyn Dean) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics universe. She first appeared in Alpha Flight #48 (July 1987), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Terry Shoemaker. Goblyn is one of a pair of fraternal twins. Before birth, it was revealed that Goblyn was a mutant and would be of monstrous appearance. Her parents decided that for her own good she would be aborted. Sensing the danger, her sister Laura (later known as Pathway) used her own mutant ability to send Goblyn to another dimension where she would be safe. Later Laura would return her to Earth, where they would both become involved with Alpha Flight. Goddess Godzilla Gog Goldballs Goldbug Golddigger Golden Archer Golden Archer (Wyatt McDonald) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema and first appeared in Avengers #85 (Feb. 1971). He is a member of the Squadron Supreme. He has also gone by the codenames Hawkeye and Black Archer. Wyatt McDonald, an Australian cab driver in his civilian guise, was a master archer with a large selection of specialized trick arrows. He originally began his career as a masked superhero under the identity of Hawkeye. He developed a relationship with Linda Lewis (a.k.a. Lady Lark), a former vocalist whose vocal cords had been altered by the criminal mastermind Dr. Decibel. Together they fought crime in the city of New Babylon, eventually gaining enough fame to draw the attention of the superhero group Squadron Supreme, who invited them to join. The character first appeared when Avengers Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Goliath (Clint Barton) end up in the Squadron Supreme's universe and briefly battle them.Avengers #85 Alongside the Squadron, he falls under the influence of the Serpent Cartel. The team travels to the mainstream Marvel Universe and battle the Avengers. As there is already a Hawkeye in that universe, McDonald changes his name to the Golden Archer to "avoid confusion", picking a name that the Avenger Hawkeye had once used as an alias.Avengers 141.Captain America #179 The Avengers eventually convince the Squadron that the Serpent Cartel is evil, and the team denounces them.Avengers #141–142, 144, 147–149 Alongside the Squadron, he is mind-controlled by the Overmind. The team is freed by the Defenders, and the two teams battle the Overmind and Null, the Living Darkness.Defenders #113–115 To repair the global chaos wrought by the Overmind, the Golden Archer joins in the Squadron's decision to take control of the United States to implement the "Utopia Program," and with the rest of the team publicly revealed his secret identity.Squadron Supreme #1 Wyatt was captured, and nearly executed by vigilantes.Squadron Supreme #3 McDonald's relationship with Lady Lark becomes strained as she develops romantic feelings for fellow Squadron member Blue Eagle. McDonald proposes to Linda, but she rejects him. Desperate to maintain their relationship, he uses a behavior-modifying machine, intended to reform criminals, to make her love him, completely changing her personality in the process.Squadron Supreme #4 He is soon captured by the Squadron's enemies, the Institute of Evil. The Institute tortures the Archer into revealing the location of the Squadron's new base of operations, and attack and capture the Squadron. They use the behavior modification device on the heroes to make them be on their side, but it is revealed that after the Archer had used the machine on Lady Lark the machine had been modified so it couldn't affect the Squadron members.Squadron Supreme #5 The Golden Archer later admits what he did to Lady Lark, and the team votes to expel him.Squadron Supreme #6 He later changes his name to the Black Archer and joinS the Redeemers, a team founded by Nighthawk to oppose the Squadron's domination of the planet.Squadron Supreme #10–11 The teams eventually battle each other, and Black Archer is killed by a blow from Blue Eagle.Squadron Supreme #12 The Golden Archer has no superhuman powers, but is a superb archer. He uses a customized double-recurve bow, with both conventional arrows and a wide variety of "trick arrows". He is a good hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Nighthawk. He also wore a protective force field belt, as a Squadron member, designed by Tom Thumb. Other versions of Golden Archer An African-American superhero called Black Archer appears in the Supreme Power: Hyperion miniseries, set in a possible future of the Supreme Power universe. Golden Girl Golden Girl is the name of two superhero characters: Betsy Ross Gwenny Lou Sabuki Golden Woman Golem Goliath Bill Foster Tom Foster Vin Gonzales Googam Goom Gordon Gordon is a fictional character that originated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before appearing in Marvel comics. The character, created by Jeffrey Bell, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen, first appeared in "What They Become" of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (December 9, 2014) and is portrayed by Jamie Harris. Comics Gordon made his comic book debut in Uncanny Inhumans #0 (June 2015) from Ryan Stegman and Ryan Lee. Gordon was imprisoned in another dimension with the monstrous Inhuman named Snarkle. Both were exiled by the Great King Kalden 2,000 years ago for unknown reasons. In modern-day New Attilan, two young Inhumans named Flint and Iso activate a portal to this other dimension. Snarkle enters their dimension with the intent of having their revenge, but Gordon chooses to stay declaring "Goodbye Snarkle. I never liked you", leaving Snarkle to be comically defeated by the younger Inhumans. Gorgilla Gorgolla Gorgon Inhuman Tomi Shishido Delphyne Gorgon Gorilla Girl Gorilla-Man Ken Hale Dr. Arthur Nagan Franz Radzik Gorr Gosamyr Gosamyr is a fictional character, a supervillain turned superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in New Mutants #66 (August 1988), and was created by Louise Simonson and Bret Blevins. Simonson said she was considering having Gosamyr reform and join the New Mutants, depending on how much Simonson liked her. However, Gosamyr was written out of the series with The New Mutants #74. Gosamyr is a member of an rare, ancient race of alien beings. In line with her heritage, Gosamyr is a very beautiful and delicate humanoid creature in her early stage. Once they reach adulthood, members of her race cocoon themselves for several thousand years before finally emerging as large powerful monstrosities. If released too early they can be powerful enough to destroy planets, even solar systems.New Mutants #70 (December 1988) The females of the species also have empathic powers which, even without intent, can cause conflict between even the closest of friends to the point of destruction. Provoking such conflict has evolved into the cultural norm for the species as a means of vying for dominance.New Mutants #69 (November 1988) As part of this, Gosamyr used her beauty to seduce male humans. She even tries to chat up eight-year-old Jack Power, who resents her approaches.Power Pack #44 (March 1989) Through some bad business dealings by her brother, Gosamyr and her family are forfeited to the evil alien businessman Spyder. Spyder keeps most of Gosamyr's family imprisoned while she herself is kept at the end of a leash as a pet. Through similar arrangements, Spyder had also acquired "property rights" over Lila Cheney. Lila is kidnapped by Spyder's men in spite of the efforts of her friends from the New Mutants. While in Earth's orbit, Gosamyr gives Spyder the slip, steals a space yacht and goes to Earth to find the New Mutants and ask for their help to save both her family and Lila.New Mutants #67 (September 1988) Gosamyr and the New Mutants follow Spyder to a planet where greed and the search for profit is the norm. On their space voyage, Gosamyr manipulates the New Mutants and causes conflict between them in order to establish herself as the alpha female of the group. Only Warlock, being a Technarch, is immune to her manipulations and suspects that Gosamyr is a threat before it is too late, and her manipulations have exposed Rahne's repressed feelings for Lila's boyfriend Cannonball, caused Magik to lose control of her demonic essence, and brought the New Mutants to blows with each other. Magik breaks the spell by striking Gosamyr with her Soulsword. Now with Gosamyr as their prisoner, the New Mutants break into Spyder's palace to rescue Lila, but are captured by Spyder, who has been monitoring their progress and using Gosamyr's nature to lead them into a trap.New Mutants #68-69 (October–November 1988) Gosamyr frees the New Mutants by using a trick which makes her invisible. They then discover that Gosamyr's family are in their cocoon stage and Spyder intends to force them out and kill them to use their bodies to make valuable textiles. Exiting their cocoons long before their time, the creatures grow with every passing minute and threaten to destroy the planet and its solar system. To prevent this, Lila apparently teleports them and herself into the sun. Now orphaned, Gosamyr nonetheless accepts that Lila's killing her family was necessary. Magik then uses her own teleportation powers to get the New Mutants and Gosamyr away from the planet and into Limbo, only to find themselves trapped there. Gosamyr remains on the fringes, using her emphatic power to keep the demons away from her. She no longer actively manipulates her companions, and though Warlock remains suspicious of her,New Mutants #71 (January 1989) New Mutants co-leader Mirage has forgiven her earlier misdeeds.New Mutants #73 (March 1989) Gosamyr helps out clearing the damage after a demonic invasion of Manhattan. She uses her powers to help relieve the pain of male patients in a local hospital. More controversially, she helps the kids from Power Pack reconcile with their parents who, in the course of fighting an enemy, discovered that their children had super-powers which they had kept secret from them. The parents suffered a nervous breakdown as a result, but Gosamyr convinces them that their children are still normal. (This "cover-up" was highly criticized in the readers' letters column. ) Gosamyr and her companions decide to take up residence in the spacecraft Ship, the ally and mobile headquarters of X-Factor. However, upon scanning Gosamyr, Ship recognizes her species and tries to kill her. Though the New Mutants fight Ship to a standstill in her defense, the incident convinces Gosamyr that her nature makes her too much of a danger to the New Mutants and their friends. Ship informs her of a planet of mystics who might be able to teach her to curb her nature and provides her with a spacecraft with which to go there. Resolved to not cause any more harm to her friends, Gosamyr takes Ship's suggestion and leaves Earth.New Mutants #74 (September 1988) While in the larval stage, Gosamyr possesses wings that allow her to glide over short distances. She can also become invisible once she wraps herself in them. She also possesses some empathic control over males, which she mostly uses to seduce or bring about conflict. The pupal stage of Gosamyr's species lasts for millennia, during which they become exceptionally mature of spirit and gain great size and strength, enough to destroy a whole solar system. However, in adult form they are gentle and solitary. Grand Director Grandmaster Glory Grant Grasshopper Doug Taggert Neil Shelton Unnamed Skrull Graviton Gravity Graymalkin Great Gambonnos Green Goblin Norman Osborn Harry Osborn Dr. Bart Hamilton Phil Urich Construct Grey Gargoyle Jean Grey John Grey John Grey is a history professor and member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #5 (May 1964). Within the context of the stories, John Grey is the father of Jean Grey and husband of Elaine Grey. He was portrayed as a history professor employed at Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York. After the death of his daughter Sara, he and Elaine take in and care for their grandchildren, Gailyn and Joey Bailey. During the "End of Greys" story arc, Doctor Grey is the first of his extended family to be killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos. Other versions of John Grey *X-Men: The End features an alternate future of the X-Men in which Doctor Grey is still alive. *In the Ultimate Marvel continuity Professor Grey appears in various issues of Ultimate X-Men and in Ultimate War #2. Within this continuity he and his wife place Jean into a mental institution at a young age as her telepathy manifests. In a later appearance it is stated that he can recognize the feeling of telepathic scanning. John Grey in other media Television * John Grey makes a non-speaking cameo in X-Men: Evolution. *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' episodes as an old friend of Charles Xavier. Film * John Grey appears in the prologue of X-Men: The Last Stand played by Adrian Hough. * He appears in Dark Phoenix played by Scott Shepherd. He witnesses first hand Jean's powers manifest when she accidentally kills Elaine in a car crash. While John survives, he becomes emotionally distraught and has Xavier take Jean away and have her believe that he died in the crash as well. Years later, she comes looking for him and becomes upset that he did nothing to find her. He is later visited by Vuk, posing as an FBI agent, and is killed by her. Greystone Devlin Greystone is a fictional Māori character in the Marvel Universe, who was part of the second incarnation of X-Factor. He was created by Howard Mackie, and first appeared in X-Factor #140. Greystone is from the same alternate future as Bishop, Archer, Fixx, and Shard. He is a member of the Xavier Underground Enforcers (XUE), a rogue branch of the Xavier's Security Enforcers (XSE) who wanted to travel back in time and change their future. When he was a child, Greystone lived with his mother in a type of mutant concentration camp. As part of their punishment, each prisoner was required to have an "M" branded over their right eye to outwardly signify their status as a mutant. During his branding process by an evil man named Micah, Greystone panicked and—due to the large amount of stress—manifested his mutant power years before the traditional onset at puberty. This resulted in him breaking the machine (leaving him with only a partial brand), and trying to break out with his mother. Micah shot and killed her and was about to kill Greystone too if not for the incitement of the Summers Rebellion which ultimately led to mutant freedom. However, this was not as grand as it seemed, for Greystone became an orphan and a street urchin outside the confines of the camp. Upon discovering that Shard was in the present, the X.U.E. managed to travel back in time due to the psionic link Fixx created between the members of the X.U.E. which Shard was also a member of, and inhabited the bodies of three recently deceased people. Greystone inhabited the body of the adolescent teen Brian Young. While looking in the newspaper one day, Greystone happens to see the picture of a young boy named Micah. He immediately recognizes him as the same Micah who murdered his mother and concocts a plan to murder the child, thus averting his future and his mother's death. He, along with Fixx and Archer, track down the boy and Greystone tries to kill him. Archer and Fixx convince him that it is unethical to condemn the child for crimes he has not yet committed and the trio leaves. They had tried to change the future but instead ended up joining X-Factor. Greystone slowly developed temporal insanity, believing that his mission was accomplished, and he could go home to a better world and be reunited with his mother, who might theoretically be alive. In an attempt to return to his own time, Greystone built a flying time machine, but due to shoddy craftmanship and unsound theories, the craft exploded, seemingly killing Greystone and Havok, who was attempting to stop him. Greystone can increase his body mass, density, durability, stamina and strength exponentially but at a price: the bigger he gets, the more deformed and horrific-looking he becomes. Greystone can appear as his host body or in his original body—humorously a small, white child—also carrying the memories from both bodies. Griffin David Griffith Grim Hunter Grim Reaper Grindhouse Grizzly Ace Fenton A.I.M. operative Maxwell Markham Theodore Winchester Grog Groot Grotesk Grotesk is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in X-Men #41-42 (February–March 1968), and was created by Roy Thomas and Don Heck. The character subsequently appears in Ms. Marvel #6 (June 1977) and #8 (August 1977), Avengers Annual #20 (1991), Avengers West Coast Annual #6 (1991), Iron Man Annual #12 (1991), and Thor #481 (December 1994). Prince Gor-Tok, also known as Grotesk, is the former prince of a warlike, civilized race of Gortokian Subterraneans with human intelligence and virtually human appearance. Underground atomic explosions created by surface humans led to the extinction of the entire race except for Grotesk, who, his mind and body first distorted by radiation, vows to destroy the entire surface world. Grotesk encounters the heroic mutants the X-Men on his first foray to the surface world. He fights them, and kills the Changeling (who, at the time was posing as Professor X to the X-Men).X-Men vol.1 #42 Grotesk later encounters Ms. Marvel. He also sides with the Mole Man and Tyrannus in their war against the surface world and the Avengers. Grotto Grotto is a fictional character appearing in Marvel comics. He was created by Frank Miller and first appeared in Daredevil Vol. 1 #168. Grotto is a small-time criminal and the frequent partner of Turk Barrett. Like Turk, he works for Eric Slaughter and the Kingpin, resulting in frequent encounters with Daredevil and at one point encountered Elektra.Daredevil #168 Although generally regarded as unintelligent, Grotto often tries to act as a voice of reason to Turk's aggressive and overconfident behavior such as refusing to escape prison so that they can fill out their time and return to the streets without problem.Daredevil #182 When the Kingpin returned to San Francisco, Grotto was rehired as one of his elite members.Civil War II: Kingpin #1-2 Grotto in other media * Grotto, legal name Elliot Grote, appears in the second season of Daredevil, portrayed by McCaleb Burnett. He is a low-ranking member of the Kitchen Irish mob, serving as a driver and occasional assassin for their leader Nesbitt. After Frank Castle attacks a Kitchen Irish meeting, of which Grotto is the sole survivor, Grotto flees to Josie's Bar, coincidentally while Matt Murdock, Karen Page and Foggy Nelson are there. Matt, tipped off by Grotto's adrenaline spike and observing that he's carrying a weapon, approaches Grotto, who in turn asks the Nelson & Murdock trio to get him witness protection. While Karen guards Grotto as he recovers in the hospital from a shrapnel wound he received in the shooting, Frank shows up and makes a second attempt to kill him, but Karen manages to get Grotto out of the hospital and to the 15th Precinct. With Matt recuperating from getting shot in the head by Frank during the attack, Karen and Foggy are left to negotiate a plea deal for Grotto with District Attorney Smanatha Reyes and Assistant District Attorney Blake Tower. As part of the deal, Grotto will give up an associate in the mafia named Edgar Brass in exchange for witness protection. However, Reyes double-crosses Nelson & Murdock, instead using Grotto as bait for Frank, with "Brass" actually being an ESU officer. A firefight breaks out and Grotto flees the scene. He later calls Karen from a payphone to unceremoniously fire the firm, despite Karen's efforts to apologize for Reyes' double-cross. He does not get far, as Frank captures him and takes him to a rooftop where he has already captured and chained up Matt. Frank gives Matt a gun, and the choice of killing either one of them. Matt shoots the chains securing him, but is unable to stop Frank from fatally shooting Grotto. Out of guilt, Matt, Karen and Foggy hold a private funeral for Grotto at Matt's church. In his eulogy, the most positive thing Father Lantom can say about Grotto is that he went to and donated to the church, and he explains to Matt afterwards that if they ignored his criminal past, there would be no learning from it. Growing Man Gruning Guardian Guardsman Kevin O'Brien Michael O'Brien Others Jebediah Guthrie Henry Peter Gyrich Gwenpool References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: G, List of